At present, owing to the growth of electronic communication industries, user devices (e.g., smart phones, tablet computers, and the like) are becoming necessities to modern society while being becoming significant means for delivery of quickly changing information. These user devices utilize a Graphical User Interface (GUI) environment using a touch screen, and provide various multimedia based on a web environment.
Various electronic components may be coupled or mounted in order to provide various functions. For example, the user devices may mount stereo speaker modules to provide functions of music listening using stereo sound. As another example, the user devices may mount camera modules to provide functions of photographing. Or, the user devices may mount communication modules to provide functions of communication with other electronic devices through a network. Also, the user devices may provide various screens for information display.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.